Many people today make and receive phone calls on mobile devices that also have messaging capabilities. Often, when a first person calls a second person, the second person will not answer the phone because the second user is busy and/or wants to ignore the caller. While a caller or callee can send a follow up written message such as a text or e-mail to the other party, doing so can be time consuming because it requires multiple steps including creating a new message, typing the message, and sending the message. Many mobile users today increasingly use short cuts in an effort to conserve text space and be more time efficient. There is a need for a service that automates the message sending process.